You Give Me Hope - A Parksborn fanfic
by OriginalMiles
Summary: Harry has always had complicated feelings for Peter, and when his father dies he finally decides to act upon those feelings. This leads to complications in Peter's love life. What about Gwen? Does Peter feel the same way about Harry? Sometimes, you just have to work through these things.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: I need you.**

"My house, right now. "

That's the place. I don't know why I'm going there, but I am. I don't know why Harry wanted me to meet him, but it seemed important. Why now though? That's a little strange, even for him.

I'm essentially running there. I don't know why, since I could just web-swing over there. Yeah make even less sense, Peter. I'm overthinking this. What if it's nothing? What if he just wants to talk? I don't know, I'm just worried. It's never anything good when they want to meet you after 6pm. God, I'm so sweaty right now. I've been running from Queens all the way to the east side of Manhattan and I'm so very exhausted. Who knew I had limits, even with all my strength. If it turns out to be nothing I am gonna be so mad.

Finally, I arrive at Harry's door. It's a big house, right in the middle of Tudor city. It's gotta have like, 8 floors. I knock on the door, and before I even finish knocking the door swings open. There he is, Harry Osborn. His eyes are a piercing blue, but they're so bloodshot. What's wrong with him, has he been crying?

"…hey Harry."

"Peter!" he pulls me inside, hugging me, holding on tight. "I'm so glad you came."

"Of course I came. Anything for you, man." I have no idea what's going on, it's crazy. He smells like scotch, I guess he's been drinking. That explains things. He lets go of me, patting my shoulder as he moves. "You alright?" I ask him.

"Um, yeah. Yeah I'm good." I hear the doubt in his voice, he's not sure. I step inside the house, it's pretty fancy. Adorned in creepy masks and animal furs, Harry's father was the weird type. I guess he's just been lonely since Norman died and wanted a friend to talk to.

"Do you want a drink?" He asks me, his voice almost stuttering. I politely decline, since I don't drink. We stand there awkwardly looking around the place, making eye contact occasionally. Why did he ask me to come here if this was all he's gonna do? It's strange. Harry decides to sit down on the couch and asks me to join him. I sit down as he pours a glass of golden-brown scotch. Why did he ask me to come here!?

"I guess you're wondering why I asked you to come here so late." Yeah, you think? Jesus, just get to the point.

"Yeah, what's with that? I ran all the way over here."

"Really?" He laughs. Laughs in way that tells me he finds it shocking, yet so sweet of me to run here.

"Yeah, I was so worried about you. Why right now, couldn't it wait?"

"Haha, no. It… uhh, it couldn't wait." He smiles, glancing at my lips and then locking eyes with me. What is he doing?

"Uuh, Harry? What're you... um, what're you doing?"

"Shh… let it happen, Pete." Before I can even react, we're kissing. I can't even pull away, and he's really getting into it. It's so wet, it's… good. Arrgh, no. I've got a girlfriend, I can't do this to her. I push him away, shocked and confused. So very confused.

"HARRY, WHAT THE FUCK!?" I shout, but I'm not full of rage, just confusion and surprise. I don't even know how to react. He's just sitting there, staring at me with his big, blue eyes. His gorgeous eyelashes fluttering as he blinks. No. It makes no sense! Why am I noticing all this? Why is he not reacting? WHAT IS HAPPENING!?

"Sorry." He mutters. He sounds so distressed, like all his hopes and dreams have been crushed. I guess that's my fault. He's going through a difficult time and he's just not focusing. He doesn't know what he wants. "I need you, Peter. Since my father died, I've had time to think. Think about myself, about you. I used to shy away from who I am because my father wouldn't accept me and now that he's gone, I can finally stop hiding from the real me and my real feelings. For you."

I'm speechless. Did Harry just… come out to me? No. He's just in a difficult place right now, that's all.

"Look, Harry. You're just confused…"

"NO I AM NOT!" he cuts me off, angered. "I AM SO SICK OF BEING TOLD THAT I'M JUST CONFUSED BUT I'M NOT. I KNOW WHAT I FEEL, PETER." He grabs me by my shirt and kisses me again, but I push him off me and he hits the ground. He lets out a moan and stays there. I can hear him start to sob. I can't take this I have to leave, leave my best friend while he's going through a difficult time.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I can't… I can't…" I just run out the door. I can't deal with this right now.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: "We need to talk."**

Three days have passed since Harry and I last spoke, since we last touched. I remember it so vividly, his warm lips touching mine. His passionate embrace, so overwhelming that it made question all that I am. I haven't told Gwen, I can't even begin to imagine her reaction. Would she blame me? I don't know, maybe this should stay between me and Harry. I don't know what to do. I should just head to work. I'm a web developer at the Daily Bugle, I basically run the website and update it every single day. It's easy, and Jameson pays me a fair wage. I don't have to be there until 11am and it's only 9am so I decide to swing there and clear my head a little.

"WOOHOO!" I shout, as I swing throughout this beautiful city for all to see. Man, a great swing does wonders for my head. I feel so free. Free to think about my troubles. What's that? Oh, my phone's ringing. It's Gwen, I should answer it. I land on a nearby building and answer the call.

"Hey honey. How are you this fine morning?" I ask her.

"Hey Petey. I'm good, and you?" She responds. Her voice is so beautiful, it makes me tremble. She's my rock… I have to tell her.

"Me too. Gwen, I need to tel-" She cuts me off.

"Great, great. Listen, we need to talk."

"…talk? As in… talk?" I start to worry. Nothing good happens when people 'need to talk'.

"Talk as in 'I need to talk to you in person' talk." She responds, not really helping me feel any less worried about it.

"Um.. yeah okay. See you at lunch this afternoon at around… 1pm?"

"Sure. See you later."

"Bye, I love-" She hangs up, "You." I have a bad feeling about this 'talk'. Oh god, this week's just getting worse and worse!

1pm... 0 hour. Oh god, I hope it isn't what I think it is. I'm clutching onto a cup of coffee, trying not to overthink this. How could I not overthink this!? She knew what she was doing when said that we need to talk! She knew that I would… wait. What if she knows about Harry kissing me? No, that's stupid. She never talks to Harry. It's fine. It's all gonna be fine. (BEEP)

Huh? I got a text message from Harry.

*_I need to see you. Right now._*

Really? Ugh, why now?

*_Kinda busy right now, buddy._* I reply to him, not really in the mood to deal with this right now.

*_PLEASE!_*

"Peter!" I hear a voice call out. A voice so sweet it makes every inch of my being tremble. Gwen's voice. I turn towards her, smiling. I wave to her! We walk towards each other, not breaking eye contact. She looks sad, but why?

"Hi." I say to her, holding her, kissing her. She looks at me, her eyes wide. She looks like she's about to tear up. "What's wrong?" I ask her.

"I have big, big news." I can hear the hesitation in her voice.

"What is it, Is it good news?"

"…kinda." She replies.

"Wha-what do you mean kinda?" I ask her, confused.

"You know that college recommendation that Doctor Connors wrote before he decided to turn everybody in the city into Lizards?"

"Hmm… nope, doesn't ring a bell." We laugh, I love her laugh.

"Stop it."

"Sorry. Go on?"

"Well, I uh, applied to a few colleges and I got into Oxford University!"

"…uuuh…" I'm totally speechless. Oxford?

"Peter, did you hear that? Oxford. I'm moving to England, isn't that great?"

"Um, yeah that's amazing news." For you, maybe.

"You don't sound very happy for me." She's pissed. Oh god, I pissed her off.

"Well, I am happy for you, but what does this mean for us?"

"What do you mean?" She raises her voice a little, hands on her hips.

"Well, you're gonna move to England, for one year. We're obviously gonna need to discuss this."

"Discuss what? You know how much I've sacrificed for this relationship, having to lie to my family and deal with your-" We argue for what felt like hours, but it was probably no more than 20 minutes. Eventually, she gets tired of it all and she leaves. Oh god, I fucked up. I told her that she shouldn't move to England without asking me first. WHO DOES THAT? A bad person, that's who.

I go to a bar to drown my sorrows, to stop feeling down. The alcohol isn't working! It's supposed to help, make people happy not sad! I keep on drinking beer after beer. I'm getting kinda tipsy, I had no idea alcohol affected me anymore. My pocket's buzzing, another text. It's Harry.

*_dude, please come over. I need to talk to you_.*

You know what, maybe I will go over. It's not the first time I've heard those words today. How much worse can it be than what just happened?

I leave the bar and head to Harry's house. Intoxicated and lonely.

END OF CHAPTER 2 (SORRY FOR THE LACK OF PARKSBORN STUFF. I FELT LIKE I HAD TO TOUCH ON GWEN AND PETER A LITTLE BIT )


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: "… I wasn't expecting that."**

It's 9pm and I'm drunk. I can't stop thinking about the way I treated Gwen earlier! I more or less told her that she was my possession. She can't go to England without asking me? Who the hell says that!? I'm on my way to Harry's house, he asked me over saying that he wanted to talk. Why does everybody want to talk today? Hopefully it doesn't go as bad as my talk with Gwen.

I stumble over to Harry's door, trying to look my soberest. I knock hard on his door, but there's no answer. I knock again, the door swings open and there he is. Harry Osborn, dressed in a purple silk bathrobe and pyjamas. His eyes a beautiful shade of blue, bluer than the ocean itself. What am I talking about? It's Harry. Just Harry.

"Hey Pete." He says. "I was wondering if you were even going to come."

"Haha, yeah." I'm too inebriated to even process an actual response.

"…right. Anyway, come on in." he tells me, letting me pass. The lights are off, but there a few lamps on. I can't even think properly anymore, but this feels odd. I sit down, Harry shuts the door. Sitting next to me, he pours himself a glass of wine and takes a sip.

"Want some?" He offers, smiling at me.

"Sure." Why not, I'm already kinda drunk. One glass of wine can't hurt. He pours it into a wine glass and hands it to me. "Thanks." I say.

An awkward silence fills the room. Neither of us seem ready to speak about what happened.

"So, um… you said you needed to see me?" I finally ask him, just to break the tension.

"Huh? Oh… yeah, I needed to talk to you about the other night." He finally speaks up. You can see the worry in his eyes.

"Look man, don't worry about it. Your father just died and you were just confused and you didn't know what you were doing." I tell him, trying to reassure him that I'm okay with it.

"Yeah, that's the thing Peter" He replies, looking up at me with those baggy eyes of his. "I knew exactly what I was doing. Ever since I was a young boy, I've been trying to get my father's approval, get him to accept me. I've had to hide for my entire life and now that he'd dead, I can be myself and not worry about what that bastard thinks about me. He was abusive and manipulative and I am so very happy that he's gone, because now I can admit my feelings towards you, Peter Parker."

Before I can respond, Harry lunges towards me and kisses me once more, and this time I, not thinking straight, reciprocate his advances. His lips feel so good against mine, it's… amazing. I don't know why, but I like it. We pull away from each other, locking eyes then looking back down again before we start again, this time much more passionately. The longer it goes on for, the more intense it gets. His tongue slips into my mouth, our hands all over each other, our hair is all messed up. I can hear him moaning, he likes it.

We finally pull away, and Harry looks at me, gently caressing my hair and smiling at me. I like the tender feel of his hand touching my head. Ugh, I'm not thinking straight. I'm just drunk, upset about what happened earlier with Gwen. This is a bad decision Pete, don't do it.

"Peter… I wasn't expecting that." Harry says, looking into my eyes, piercing deep into my soul. Those eyes… so beautiful… so blue…. And the way he looks at me. Like he appreciates my being there, he wants me to be around him. He cares… and just like that, I want him too. I take him by the waist and kiss him passionately, locking lips as he returns the favour. We stumble around the room, knocking vases and lamps off tables, eventually making it to Harry's bedroom.

We burst through the door, with me using one hand to find the light switch and the other to hold on to Harry. I turn the light on and we pull away. Harry's bed is king sized with dark green linen sheets, and a purple duvet.

"Here we are." Harry exclaims, "So…" he drops his robe "Should we, uh… get to it?"

"Yes." I respond, after giving it a second thought. I know this is what I want, what I need.

"Great." Harry slowly starts to unbutton his shirt. I decide to help him with that, and I just pull open his shirt and take it right off him. Passionately embracing, we then remove every single item of clothing. First the shirt, then our pants and finally… our underwear. Harry falls on the bed and I follow. I lay on top of him, kissing him. Harry groans with delight, happy that this is finally happening for him. I decide to take it further, and I turn him over. He cringes in pain at first, but he gets over it. I feel nothing but pure pleasure in this moment.

…a few hours pass, and we finally sleep.

**MORNING, 6AM**

What the fuck happened last night!?

_**END OF CHAPTER 3! Writer's notes: I DON'T KNOW WHY, BUT THIS CHAPTER FEELS A LITTLE OFF TO ME. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: "You are my world."**

Shit.

What the fuck happened last night? Okay, so I got into a fight with Gwen (that was stupid)… then I got drunk, went over to Harry's house and… fuck.

FUCK.

I slept with Harry, oh my god. How!? WHY!? So many fucking questions. The first thing that pops into my head is "_DRUNK ME IS A FUCKING IDIOT_" but then… nothing. I don't know what to make of this situation. Do I leave? Stay here until Harry gets up? I fucked up.

I sigh with regret and slowly move the bed sheets off of me. Harry's still sleeping – breathing ever so softly, smiling as he dreams. Jesus, that's cute. Oh god, that's cute!? Snap out of it, Pete… this was never meant to happen. I get out of Harry's bed quickly, maybe a little too quickly… Okay, did I wake him up? I turn towards him, he's out cold. Phew, that was a close one. Okay Peter, try not to make too much noise.

Tip-toeing, I slowly move towards the door. Harry's room is huge, it's like an auditorium in here… jeez. I reach out to the doorknob, turning it slowly as to not make any noise. I quickly pull the door open and begin to ste-

"_Uuh.. Pete?_" Harry says sleepily. Shit. I turn towards him, putting on my fakest smile.

"_Heyyy buddy. H..how are you?_"

"_Um, good… I guess._" He chuckles as he says that last part. His expression turns to a flirty one… he jumps out of bed and moves towards me "_You know… last night was pretty special._" He puts his arms around my waist, touching my ass… I feel uncomfortable, I didn't want this to happen. Or did I? I don't know, it's all a little crazy town banana pants. Harry leans in to kiss me, but I pull away. He looks shocked, confused… and maybe a little betrayed.

"_Look, Harry. About last nigh-_"

"_Save.. just save it Peter, okay? I understand._" He said with a false smile and sadness in his eyes… his big, tired blue eyes…

I move towards him, to comfort him and explain. I reach out towards his shoulder.

"_Harry, listen-_"

"_I SAID FORGET ABOUT IT!_" Harry screams, slapping my hand away. His face displaying anger… more intense than I've ever seen in a person before. I shouldn't have tried to leave, I just made things worse.

FUCK! I'm the worst friend ever. I'm an awful person… I look at Harry, who's staring me down, and I give him a look, telling him I'm sorry.

"_Bye…_" I say before leaving.

I can hear Harry screaming as I exit the house, he sounds like he's going to cry… or he is crying, I can't tell. All I know is I feel awful about this – First I argue with Gwen, then I comfort Harry and sleep with him and now… I feel like I'm betraying him by trying to escape. Why do I keep ruining everything? Why am I always causing people to feel upset and angry? Do I enjoy making people feel good and then shitting all over their feelings? I just… ugh, forget it.

I decide to run into a nearby alleyway and change into my costume – web swinging always helps me clear my head. Jumping up the walls, I propel myself into the air and spin a webline which attaches itself to the nearest building, violently pulling my forward. _WHOOOO!_ This feels great. I let go and summersault in the air as I fall towards to ground. I spin another line and I move into traffic, dodging cars as I swing upwards. I continue swinging for a while, maybe an hour… and then I see it. Flying through the air on some kind of platform… a hooded creature dressed in orange medieval style armour, with piercing red eyes and sickly yellow-grey skin. I simply stand, looking towards it in awe… wow. Eventually, it flies away.

"_What was that?_" I ask myself. I've never seen anything like it before, and this is coming from a guy who fought giant Lizards, a crazy hunter and a guy wearing a fishbowl for decoration. I wonder if it's a dangerous… a friend or a foe. Whatever, I'm sure it'll sort itself out – I'm not in the mood to deal with this.

I get my clothes out of my bag and walk towards the subway. On my way, I spot Gwen in the crowd! I shout to get her attention.

"_Hey!_" I run towards her, but she didn't hear me. "_Gwen!_" she turns, as I slow down to walk beside her.

"_Oh, hey Peter_." She says to me, obviously pissed off.

"_Gwen, listen._" I hold her by the hands as I try to explain "_I was having a rough day and some crazy stuff happened._"

"_Peter, I don't have time for th-"_

"Gwen. I love you. You are my world, you make everything good even when the world is falling apart. You are always there for me and I didn't respect that – I know I can't control you and I know I was wrong. If you really want to go to England, that's fine. I'll be here when you get back."

Gwen just stares at me.

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: "What did you do to Harry Osborn?"**

Her stare pierces my every being. I feel like I'm being stabbed over and over again, it's so painful. I just confessed my love to her, and she says nothing.

"_Gwen?"_

She doesn't respond. She just keeps looking at me with a blank expression which kills me from the inside. Knowing that my attempts at trying to get back together are futile I walk away, looking down at the ground. It's over. I've driven away my best friend, destroyed my relationship with the love of my life. Goddamn Parker _Luck. _My life is over. My own fault, I guess. Shouldn't have been so controlling, shouldn't have pushed her away. Also, that whole _You're My World _stuff was just so cheesy. For gods sake, Peter. You're an idiot, class A+ IDIOT.

The rush of swinging through the city does nothing to help clear my head this time. Normally I'd be calmer, more relaxed… but now I'm just more on edge. I fucked up things with Gwen, I fucked up things with Harry. If I can't fix things with Gwen, I can at least go back to Harry and patch things up, right? We're best friends… who slept together… and then I abandoned him… okay, maybe it won't be so easy, but I have to try.

Swinging past a block of buildings, I make my way to Harry's building. A giant manor in Tudor City. One summersault and I land on his balcony, opening the large glass doors. Jesus, his place is a wreck. All of the furniture is ruined, ripped and flipped all over the place. The large 77" TV is smashed, almost cracked in half. Broken glass everywhere, wallpaper torn revealing the white drywall. Pizza boxes everywhere. Oh my god, Harry… what have you done?

Carefully stepping around the broken glass, I make my way towards the stairs… revealing even more destruction, the carpet is SHREDDED. I'm panicking now, my heart's about to beat out my chest. I hope Harry's alright. Abandoning the need for secrecy, I bolt up the stairs towards Harry's room, smashing through his door. I'll pay for that, eventually.

There it was. The room was completely destroyed. No trace of a bed, any belongings… nothing. All of it was turned to ashes. What could have done this? Better yet… who?

ARGH. My head feels like a train just ran over it, SPIDER-SENSE. Before I can react, something large tackles me. We fly out the window, falling towards the city streets. It grips onto me with its large claws, digging deep into my abdomen. I try and push him off me, proceeding to spin a webline to escape. The webline attaches to a building, pulling me off the creature and towards it. I propel myself forward by kicking my legs in front of me, and I land on the roof, hearing the smash of the creature landing on the concrete below.

Wait, I remember this guy. The yellow creature… with the big glowing red eyes and the orange cloak… oh my god… did it kill Harry? Oh god no. The creature composes itself and stands up, almost immediately I lunge towards it and kick it in the face with all my strength, sending it flying towards a nearby store, crashing through the window. Civilians screaming, running around hysterically. Not surprising, I doubt they were prepared for a super-showdown today. Alright, let's do this.

The creature gets back up and stares at me, its blood red eyes glowing more intensely. I inspect every part of it… the claws, the pale yellow skin, the sharp teeth… more cross-species experimentation? Before I can come to another conclusion, the creature lets out a blood curdling screech and jumps towards me, claws first. It's too fast for me, before my enhanced reflexes can allow me to avoid the attack it latches onto me, claws digging into my flesh. It hurts, but it can handle it. No worse than any other supervillain I've fought before. I try kicking it off of me, succeeding. Oh god, it just pulled out a couple chunks of flesh. That freaking stings. Okay, it's getting up now. Seems a bit groggy, let's try and communicate.

"_Okay buddy, explain this to me. Who are you and what did you do to Harry Osborn?"_ I shout, trying not to get overwhelmed by anger and grief. The creature looks towards me, a look of confusion in its eyes. It snarls at me, as if it's attempting to… communicate? It gives me a look of sorrow, as if it recognized me.

Police and news choppers start to converge in the sky above us, and the police set up barriers and road blocks, evacuating citizens. Giving us room to duke it out, I guess. The creature starts looking around, focusing on the destruction it caused. Then it focuses its attention back onto me. I tense up, getting ready to battle… clenching my fists, leaning forward. The creature starts walking forward, slowly. Feet stomping as it moves. Stomp. Stomp. Stomp. Creating small tremors in the ground. I'm not gonna lie, I'm terrified. Can't provoke it, might cause more damage to the city and the people around us. If I move, it might not follow and start attacking the civilians, and if I attack IT, that might cause more harm than good. What do I do?

Stay here. It's safer. The creature is right in front of me now, oh god. I can see up its nose, terrifying. It's gotta be what, 8 feet tall? Jesus. It's looking down towards me, breathing heavily, growling.

Gulp.

"_Um… so, you wanna go fishing?"_

The creature roars at me, and grabs me by the throat. Almost crushing it with his force. I try to grasp onto its hands to remove its grip but before I can it throws be against a wall, and runs off in the opposite direction, scaling the buildings to escape. Ughh… that hurt. Okay, Peter, compose yourself. Gah.

Standing up, I dust myself off and chase the creature. It went straight ahead, that seems like a good start. Shoot a webline on the building in front and pull myself forward, landing on the edge of the roof. I jump from building to building, scaling the rooftops in my pursuit of the creature. It can't have gone far, it's not that fast. To increase my coverage of the area, I start webzipping across the block, going across several buildings at once.

Nothing.

No trail of destruction, no explosions or screams in the distance. No sign of this goblin looking thing anywhere. It can't have completely disappeared, I mean… it's like a big, glowing Hulk. You can't miss the Hulk. This is insane. The creature has disappeared and it killed Harry.

I kneel down in grief, hands on my face. However, I notice something in the alleyway below… a person, face down on the ground. He's not wearing any clothes, probably just some homeless guy. Might as well help him, I'm a hero after all.

Jumping off the ledge, I land right next to him.

"_C'mon buddy, I'll help you up. Come here."_ He responds with an illegible groan, figures. I lift up his arm to help him up, lifting him to my level.

"_You alright du-" Oh_ my god… I saw his face, it's Harry.

"_Mr Osborn?"_

_**END OF CHAPTER 5**_


End file.
